Comedy Central: PJO
by FanGirlsOfThe21stCentury
Summary: Pranks? Payback? New campers? Uh oh… that spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E! Especially with a new daughter of one of the BIG THREE? A new Athena sprawn, smaller than her cabin mates, yet as much knowledge as Annabeth? WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup, PJO fans! Ash here with a new theme Richenny came up with :Comedy Central! Note: There's an ROTG one too, coming up, so… GET READ TO LAUGH YOUR HEADS off. I hope.**

"Hmm. What to do, what to do." Annabeth strolled around the camp, looking for Ashley. Then, she ran into her. Literally. "Ash, have you seen your bro around?" Annabeth asked after helping her up. "No, but I was wondering, can you help me plot a prank against him? I stole his tooth paste and he filled my bunk with mud. MUD! So I need to get back at him. Plus! he totally cheated when we sparred the other night! Please help me!" She begged Annabeth. "Ok, Im bored anyway." She said cheerfully. "Hmm… got it! We'll need Richenny, though."  
Thy found Richenny studying in their cabin. "RICHENNY!" Ashley shrilled. "Yes."  
"Help. Prank. Percy. Come on."  
She got up and ran to the lake, where the girls devised a prank worthy of Athena. "So, we get Annabeth to distract Percy while I take Riptide and give it to Chiron." Check. "Then, Tyson comes back with fake Riptide, with a plastic blade instead of a real one." Check. "We leave the pen in the place if the real one." "Then Ashley will challenge Percy to a sword fight." Check. "And he shall be humiliate by being beat by his little sister." ("Hey!" "No offense!"). And ACTION! Annabeth dragged Percy away while Ashley sprinted to get to Tyson before Percy noticed. She gave him a hug and took the pen from him. "Remember big guy, meet us in the arena in 15 minutes, ok?" She said slowly. Tyson nodded. "And we see Percy fight you and loose! Funny!" Tyson laughed.  
"Sh! Percy night hear you! Ill see you later." She sprinted off to their cabin, hoping Richenny took the pen. It was gone. "Thank the gods, Richenny." She muttered and ran to the big house. "Chiron! Got the pen?" Se called. He nodded and laughed. "This is one heck of a prank you're pulling for mud in your bed." He scolded. "Hey!" She protested. "It was uncomfortable! Meet us in the arena in 5 minutes. Thanks again Chiron!" 'Cmon Annabeth! Just a few more minutes!' She thought. 'Wait! Where's Richenny!' She ran into the arena. Tyson, Grover, Travis, Connor, Nico, and Thalia were all there. "Love a good prank, Ash." Nico gave her the thumbs up. She heard footsteps and voices outside. "Shh! Everyone down!" She hissed. "I need to find Percy! When Richenny gets here, tell her everyone's here!" Thalia gave her the thumbs up and she ran out. Into Percy. "Hey Percy!" He voice an octave higher. "It's time for sword training!" She squeaked and led him into the arena. "Got Riptide?" He nodded and pulled it out. She pulled out her own sword from the armory. "Ash, u don't think this is a good-" he got cut off when she slammed her sword into his, trying not to snicker. "Ok you're sure!" He commented. They sparred for a few minutes. Then, she sliced the top of the sword clean off. It hit the ground with a clang. He stared at it in shock. She used this opportunity to push him down with the sword hilt and thrust it at his throat. "I win."

**Hope you liked this one! I wrote it. The next chapter Richenny wrote, but I'm posting. SEE YA!**

**~Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with Richenny's story! Enjoyyyyy**

"You see, The benzoic acid contains a benzene ring attached to a carboxylic acid functional group. The intermolecular forces, therefor, comprise of LDF, dipole-dipole, and hydrogen bonding." Annabeth was talking to Richenny after their last experiment gone wrong. "I agree. However, The lipophilic benzene ring does have an effect and brings to the molecule some non-polar tendencies. The carb. acid group, however, has 2 dipole mo-" Percy groaned. "Stop talking science! We came to watch a movie! Can't you two- AHHH!" Percy had tripped over a wire across the cabin door and fell into a tub of ketchup. "Ashley poked him. "That's gross man. I said you needed a shower, but i thought in water!" Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind him. He looked up into the face of the roman praetor. "Speak up sea star! Who stole my javelin!" Percy looked around then at the tip of the dagger at his throat. "Who? Me?" After a "misunderstanding" the two camps merged together until repairs could be made. Grover pushed his way to the front. "The sleuthing satyr has saved the day!" Reyna looked annoyed. "What goat?" Groves rolled his eyes and held up a little kid who was hugging the lethal weapon. "It was so SHINY!"

**(Richenny says sorry it was short) AHH! Too many big words at the beginning. My head can't process it T-T ** **IT WAS SO SHINY!**

**~Ash**


End file.
